galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyas Workshop
'Synopsis' Welcome to Miyas work shop !.. in hopes of finishing what her father started , the ambitious Miya has found a living in developing weapons and tools that can aid those in need . But of course in attempt of keeping this foundation running , all equipments and weapons come with a fare price , But due to Miyas loving and caring attitude with more intentions in helping then getting a few scales , The prices on these tools are much cheaper then expected . Due to Miya along with her shop being under Yun corp they have complete accessibility to the Weapons and Tools handcrafted by Miya . ' 16796.jpg 1093501-bigthumbnail.jpg ' ExoFalcon Flight System The ExoFalcon Flight System was first hand crafted by Miya Miller during her first few days as an employee for Yun Corps , It was motivated by the sighting of a Falcon its a jet pack with retractable wings. It provides a light weight and highly versatile alternative to parachutes in combat environments and was created merely to be used by Nimbus Kinkade. Although designed for a single operator, the ExoFalcon provides enough thrust to support the weight of two men for a brief period of time. It is equipped with a tightly packed backup parachute that can be manually deployed in the event of a system failure with the jet pack and wing assembly. The wings are partially self-repairing.In particular, they can change frequency and become cloaked to detection for both the wings and the individual attached to the harness. A "magnetic drive", in turn, provides the thrust needed to get Nimbus airborne. The emitter also possesses GPS Jamming Devices that prevent satellite tracking, while the hard-light wings interfere with infra-red tracking. A Titanium microweave was added to the costume itself, making Nimbus resistant to small arms fire. * Top speed of 500kmph (Approx 310 mph) with good weather * Easily moveable while in the air. Quick movement and fluid flight *Used by Nimbus Kinkade *Paid for by Yun Corp Tempest & Whirlwind Tempest & Vortex are self made names for Gales new pair of Theif's Swords, which are in reality, short sowrds, with special made designs for a quick and nimble fighter, rather than a big and bulding one. These sowrds were hand crafted by Miya Miller using pure Mythril Ore, melted down and fused with Steel Alloy to form a unique combination of metal and stone ores, to make a very special blade. The light blue coloration of the blade is a result of it's chemical make up. This also gives it the ability to cut all forms of matter, including solids, liquids, gassess, and even plasma, or energy raw/tamed. This is thanks to the mystical origin's of mythril itself, which is either used to craft magic or make magic resistent matreial. The blades are about 2 feet in length, the size of your average japanese Katana, but are a ghastly 3 inch in thickness, allowing for complete and brutal punishment to come underway to the blades and still remain in usefull if not fine toned condition. The Blades also harbor special power orb slots, as requested by Gale himself. One to hold an advanced power orb, and the opposite blade has slightly smaller holes, that will house two mid, or low grade power orbs, for various effects. The handles of the blades have a thick leather grip, allowing Gale to keep ahold of them under pressure, but also allowing him to easily manipulate and spin them as he pleases. Their last primary function is that he can fuse the blades together at the bases of their handles forming a Swallow blade as it's commonly refered to in ninja lore. A double sided blade, for perfect offense and defense. The baldes are lightweight and manouveravble, but are as sharp as a sword made of diamond, minus the terrible durability of the example mentioned. *Used By Gale Highwind *Paid for by Gale Highwind 'E- 40' The E-40 Is Miyas very 1rst Transbot , A Transbot was first developed by her father but was left unfinished due to his death , Therefore Miya finished his creation in perfecting it’s many flaws. The Transbot is mainly used for camouflaging reasons , They come off as simply Toasters , Microwaves , Dryers , etc So far they are only able to be made from everyday objects and Miya hasn't yet been able to use them as weapons simply just spy drones . E - 40 is generally around 8 inches in width by 9 inches in height. The depth of this E-40 size is about 14 inches. E -40 may come off as sweet and innocent with a couple insecurity one of the many reasons Miyas father feared installing these Transbot with feelings . But So far E-40’s been very careful and helpful when needed to be . E - 40 defense is fairly low He has twin, extending, hydraulic arms with articulated fingers mounted on U-shaped tracks to his sides. His locomotion is achieved with treads sporting four independently-actuated sprockets for stability. The tracks on his treads can be removed by unclipping the hinge pins on a single joint. His front opens up his body cavity in which he gathers and compresses trash. His head contains his audio-visual sensors mounted on a long, articulated neck, enabling him to see in any direction. All his extremities - arms, treads, and head - retract back into his toaster - shaped body for easier storage, He reverts to this shape whenever sleeping (or hiding). A hook on his back served some unknown purpose (perhaps for self-storage aboard the transport) As such, he is able to survive most environmental dangers, including long falls, extreme heat, the vacuum of space, and being trapped in a hydraulic actuator much larger than himself He has a solar-powered regeneration unit as his power source. Super-high-efficiency solar panels unfold from the top of his chest and recharge the batteries contained adjacent to his control system. These batteries are capable of powering him for upwards of a day's hard work. A read-out on his chest gives his current charge level, and beeps an alarm when his power level has drained dangerously low. The panels can be removed to expose auxiliary battery leads that can be used to jump-start E-40, or for him to jump-start some other electric mechanism. *Currently not on sale. Transbots These Transbots programming is encoded into a specialized component called a brain module. Given the resources and a means of assembly, Transbots bodies (including brain modules) cannot be designed and constructed by other Transbots yet , Without programming, So Far 3-40 is the only Transbot and Miya is the only one able to program them infusing a Transbot with a brain module programming, this would give the Transbot personality and sentience. Programming on existing Transbot can be copied and stored externally on storage media. These stored minds can be used to infuse a new Transbot body with a new brain module with programming. The brain module (containing a Transbot's programming) can be extracted from the body and installed into other machinery, keeping the Transbots alive. 'Fatal Retractable Claws' ''' '''Gloves with built in retractable claws, can be activated by the push and hold of a button, the claws only pop out when the hand is balled up into a fist. Very useful during fights and sneak attacks. Six retractable adamantium claws (three claws on each hand). The claws, has been molecularly infused with adamantium. Due to their coating, his claws can cut almost any known solid material, including most metals, wood, and some varieties of stone. The only known exceptions are adamantium itself. As well as the claws being almost indesructable they are dipped in a coating of a very deadly poison, Cyanide. Cyanide is a mitochondrial toxin that is among the fastest lethal poisons known to mankind. Used in both ancient and modern times as a method of execution, cyanide causes death within minutes to hours of exposure. The poison will only work best when it's cut through skin, causing almost sudden death upon impact. These gloves are used best for assassins and many fighters. Hence Miya specially made them for her new friend Jinx as a gift. *Used by Jinx Faye *Paid for by Miya Miller Category:Directory Category:Information Category:Yun Corp